hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (Korean drama)
Episode 3 (제3화) is an entry in the television drama, Boys Over Flowers. It aired on January 12, 2009 in South Korea, followed by the fourth episode the next day. The episode had a nationwide rating of 20.8%. After Min Seo-hyun announces her return to France, Geum Jan-di sees her and Yoon Ji-hoo kiss. Gu Jun-pyo covers for her when the pair emerges from the room. Jun-pyo gradually begins changing her opinion of him over the next day. Plot Geum Jan-di dances with Yoon Ji-hoo, while Gu Jun-pyo looks on with jealously. Once her dance is over, she feels sad watching Ji-hoo with Min Seo-hyun and walks outside. Jun-pyo then falls into the pool. A student announces Jun-pyo's fall and everyone rushes outside, where they find Jan-di attempting to revive him. His eyes open when she gives him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. She punches him for pretending, but Jun-pyo smiles, happy to have shared a kiss with Jan-di. His good mood keeps up, confusing his servants. Back at school, he plays a prank on Jan-di by putting ducks in the pool. He laughs while watching her angrily scream from a monitor. Later, Ji-hoo, who has been depressed lately, is playing his violin when the string snaps and cuts his finger. Jan-di then walks up and wraps his finger in a handkerchief, despite his protests. Choi Jin-hee and her friends record the exchange which they later show to Jun-pyo. Irritated, he breaks Jin-hee's camera. Jan-di later returns to the same spot, hoping to see Ji-hoo. Jun-pyo shows up instead angry and feeling he has been used. He tries to kiss her but she resists. Jun-pyo eventually gives up, saying "You hate me that much?" The next morning, Jan-di receives an invitation to Seo-hyun's birthday party. Her parents are excited and begin searching for a dress. Thankfully, Seo-hyun sends a nice dress in time. At the party, everyone sings "Happy Birthday" to Seo-hyun before Ji-hoo walks away. She then announces her intentions to return to France permanently, forgoing her parents' law firm. Afterwards, she talks to Ji-hoo, whom he upset about her going away. He tells her that he loves her, a feeling she returns. They then kiss, which Jan-di witnesses. Jun-pyo walks up to her just before the couple comes out of the room. Seo-hyun invites her for a drive, but Jun-pyo covers for her, saying they are going for one themselves. He tells her he has paid his debt to her, but she only agrees to twenty-five percent being paid back. Jun-pyo takes her to a bar he has rented out. He hints that he may like her, before heading to the bathroom. Becoming nervous, she downs a glass of alcohol. When Jun-pyo emerges, he finds her intoxicated. She thanks him for saving her earlier. Jan-di appears to be going in for kiss, when she throws up on him instead. She wakes up in his house, not remembering anything. Once he explains what happened, Jan-di remembers everything and meekly apologizes. His butler walks in to inform him that his mother has arrived. Jun-pyo jumps up and then hides Jan-di in his room. He proceeds to call his friends for help. They arrives at his house shortly. Surprised by what they are saying, Jan-di exclaims "Is she really that scary?" They then reminiscence about the time they ran away from camp. Jun-pyo's had sent a SWAT team to capture them, even pointing guns at the young children. Jun-pyo's mother is there for a charity auction. So Yi-jung borrows a dress from one of the contributors. Once Jan-di gets dressed up, they successfully fool Jun-pyo's mother though she asks her secretary to find out whose daughter she is. At the auction, a pair of swimming goggles catches Jan-di's eye. Jun-pyo purchases them and presents them to her after the auction. The next day, Jan-di runs into Seo-hyun at school. Ji-hoo notices her car outside and then overhears Jan-di asking Seo-hyun to stay for his sake. Seo-hyun explains that she does not want to have any regrets. She then presents her with a pair of shoes and asks her to make Ji-hoo smile. Later, he confronts Jan-di about what she said. Cast and characters Other *Min Seo-hyun's parents Guest starring *Kang Han-byeol (young Jun-pyo) *Moon Bin (young Yi-jung) *Nam Da-reum (young Ji-hoo) *Song Suk-ho (Butler Lee) Ratings Notes *The episodes follows chapters eleven to twenty, while Jan-di's meeting with Jun-pyo's mother is reminiscent of chapter ninety-seven. *This episode takes place on and around December 21, 2008, the date of Seo-hyun's party. *Gu-pyo purchases swim goggles owned by Park Tae-hwan to give Jan-di. Park had just won a Gold Medal at the 2008 Summer Olympics. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Boys Over Flowers Category:Boys Over Flowers episodes